


You’re Getting Crumbs On My Bed

by muscatmusic18



Series: June Prompt Challenge [8]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Peggy eating, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: Peggy was never shy about her eating, was she?





	You’re Getting Crumbs On My Bed

Pure contentment flowed through his veins, a warmth he hadn’t felt for a long time. He had a warm bed, soft sheets, and Peggy — oh Peggy, his wonderful, wonderful Peggy. Everything changed when he met her, when he kissed her, when he made love to her; all the anger and tension fell away, leaving only a softness he’d never felt before.

Daniel heard the door click shut and he cracked his eyes, lazily smiling at the sight of Peggy, her creamy skin glowing in the moonlight. She crawled across the bed and over to him, and it was only once she settled down did he notice the scone in her mouth.

He closed his eyes again, relishing in the warmth and happiness and… crumbs?

Sure enough, he opened his eyes and saw a few crumbs from Peggy’s scone rolling towards his body. He watched her, waiting for her to realize but she just kept eating away, oblivious.

“You’re getting crumbs on my bed.”

She merely shrugged, trying to wipe them down towards their feet. “Our bed.”

Two little words, and he’s never felt happier.


End file.
